


the itsy bitsy hero

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gore, Guilt, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Pain, Regret, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a week after the 3rd task Harry Potter was still missing, presumed dead. at the end of the year feast he walks in beaten to a bloody pulp.





	the itsy bitsy hero

Harry sends Cedric back with the TriWizard cup on his own but isn’t fast enough to go himself. He’s captured by Wormtail and used to bring back Voldemort. Afterward he is imprisoned in the Malfoy’s dungeon and tortured for 2 days before he escapes via Apparition even though it should have been impossible what with the manors wards. He lands in Hogsmeade and slowly makes his way to the Great Hall in the castle. He’s finally in front of the 2 huge doors and before he can even touch them they swing open. He shuffles in as people gasp and the Hall goes dead silent. He doesn’t remember when he lost his glasses but at some point he did and so now he couldn’t see and all he could think of was a silly muggle children’s song that he modified slightly. 

“The itsy bitsy hero  
Climbed up the kitchen wall  
Swoosh! went the wand  
And made the hero fall  
Down went the wand  
No longer did it wave  
So the itsy bitsy hero  
Back up the wall did brave

The itsy bitsy hero  
Climbed up the waterspout  
Down came the blood  
And washed the hero out  
Out came the sun  
And dried up all the blood  
And the itsy bitsy hero  
Climbed up the spout again 

The itsy bitsy hero  
Climbed up the rocking chair  
Up jumped a rat  
And knocked him in the air  
Down plopped the rat  
And when it was asleep  
The itsy bitsy hero  
Back up the chair did creep

The itsy bitsy hero  
Climbed up the yellow pail  
Out came some monsters  
And flicked him with their tails  
Down fell the hero  
And the monsters went away  
Then the itsy bitsy hero  
Climbed up the pail once more

The itsy bitsy hero  
Climbed up the holly tree  
He slipped on some dew  
And landed next to me  
Out came the sun  
And when the tree was dry  
The itsy bitsy hero  
Gave it one more try

The itsy bitsy hero  
Climbed up without a stop  
He spun his tale to tell  
To tell everyone  
He thought and thought  
And when the tale was done  
The itsy bitsy hero  
Hoped for an easier one.”

He didn’t realize he was actually singing it out loud, but he did as he stumbled and limped between the house tables. He left behind a thin trail of blood, and over a thousand eyes watched in horror as there broken hero made his way to the teachers table.


End file.
